Romantic Notions of Alien Capture
by HeyyBabyy
Summary: Very LOL read.


Romantic notions of Alien Capture

**Author's Note: **I sorta stole this idea off a really smart girl I know called Trisha, so lol.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, if I did they would do more than just fighting Voldemort.

_The Actual Story:_

He hath waited an eternal morn for his true love to arrive. Draco Malfoy sat still, listening to the nature which surrounded him. Yet he was impatient, and imagined the tender touch of his love.

The icy hands of an imaginary demon covered the eyes of Draco Malfoy, causing him to shiver, despite the warmth of the summer night.

"Have thoust waited long?" whispered the sweet voice of Hermione Granger into the pale boy's ear.

It hath been an eternity of waiting for her beautiful form, but being courteous Malfoy replied, "My darling Hermione, what haveth you been recently. I must've waited for many an hour!"

Hermione responded curtly, "It is only 9:10pm. 10 minutes is hardly a lifetime!"

Draco Malfoy smirked, "Enough pestering me of the hour! Shalt we celebrate your arrival?"

Without another word, Draco Malfoy wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and his lips fluttered towards Hermione's soft mouth. The sweet embrace momentarily stunned the senses of Hermione's sweating body.

"Stop! Stop! Do not continue these wanton actions a second longer!" shouted Hermione harshly, after her brain was working afresh.

Draco Malfoy ignored her outburst and continued sliding his hands along her curving frame.

"I will rocketh thine world!" breathed Draco into Hermione's ear.

"God Malfoy! Don't you listen!" said Hermione, irritated.

"I can't ignore my temptation for any longer! It hath been at least a month before we felt the touch of the other!" exclaimed Malfoy, exasperated.

"Jesus," said Hermione dryly, "Is recreational_ sex_ the only thing you think about! Besides, I've had a month of frustrating exams to think about!"

The Hogwarts castle looked on the scene with mild amusement. The winking lights of the castle glowed brightly and spluttered as if trying to contain its laughter.

Malfoy replied with a slight hint of hurt, "Why can't we go all the way? You KNOW you _want_ my body!"

"You see Draco, this be the thing I must talkth with you about," said Hermione, tears pouring out of her glittering eyes, "I want to break up!"

Draco Malfoy's face turned the colour of sour cream. Confusion, anger and sadness swept the façade of Draco.

"Why my love, must you pierce this arrow through mein heart?" whispered Draco weakly, salty droplets leaking from his weeping eyes.

The intimate pair embraced and tears dripped from their sodden eyelids. At last Hermione choked out, "You're not really willing to love me. If you did, you would go public with our relationship. Also, you wouldn't pester me for _sex._" Hermione spat out the last word.

"Please, I need you," said Draco.

"Not likely honey," replied Hermione, "Maybe after school, I really need to ace the upcoming tests for my future!"

"How dare you reject my romantic notions!" said Draco Malfoy, severely annoyed.

Without further ado, a beam of blinding light hit Draco Malfoy squarely in the face. A gigantic spaceship of regal proportions, abducted the befuddled Draco Malfoy. The shining entrance of the spaceship snapped shut after the stunned Draco Malfoy was safely inside. The majestic machine, a glowing imitation of a castle, fanned out and flew off into the bright night.

"Nice work Housten," spoke Hermione into a chunky walkie-talkie, "Don't forget to dump him into the Slytherin tower…On second thought zap off his clothes as well and sedate him," chuckled Hermione.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, she narrowly avoided yielding to her throbbing hormones. She didn't need this relationship if he wasn't ready to show his love by going public.

_Well that's woman-empowerment for you. I didn't need to be jerked around by him, I got plenty more guys where he came from._

A flock of drooling guys accompanied her back to the castle. Yet Hermione felt depressed. Her heart had emptied of all happiness and joy, she clung onto the hope that Draco would still continue to love her.


End file.
